Serendipity
by katsukisprincess
Summary: Bakugou Katsuki is an asshole. This is common knowledge to those around him- his classmates, his teachers, his parents. This isn't known to his soulmate, who runs into him in a moment in her life where all she needs is leverage. She wants him in her life, but there is always a price to pay when you wake a sleeping bear.
1. chapter one

Soulmates.

Everyone in the world has one, but not all work out like the movies say they will. The lucky ones do- they meet in good periods of life and they get to live it all out to their hearts content, a normal timeline of love that gives even the softest fairy tale a raw punch. Some start off well and end worse, quite often through a homicide or some other horrible usage of manipulation. Many die without finding theirs, and even more die trying to find them.

It wasn't nearly as beautiful as it should have been.

Still, you had hope, even if the chances of finding your mate are bleak in a world so large.

Your personal world was admired in shades of red. This was all you had known, but in the same way, you __didn't know__ what color you were seeing. Only those who had found their soulmates have access to the full range of colors that the universe has to offer, and only those same people are able to see the differences in everyone's irises. Some saw shades of blue, some green, some brown. That being said, your path to find your destiny was the hopeless repetition of staring into stranger's faces and hoping that something cracked through the surface.

As of now, your surface waters were as still as night.

*✧:｡*.:｡✧*.｡✰*.:｡✧*.:｡✧*.｡✰*.:✧*.:｡✧*.:｡✧*

"I take it you're the transfer." Eraserhead's voice was bleak and uninterested as you walked through the doorway of his classroom. It was empty besides the hero, who was currently grading papers at his desk and looking impressively unpleased to be in the school building on a Sunday morning. He didn't give you much time to respond before he sighed and looked up from his work, shooting you a glare that matched his tone. "You speak, correct? Take a seat. Just need to go over some things."

"O-oh, right!" You hurried to your desk, nervously tugging on the hem of your skirt and clearing your throat. Your bag slipped off your arm and slapped the floor loudly. "I'm-"

"I know who you are." Aizawa's eyes laid onto yours with an intensity that seemed a little __too__ knowing for having just met him. He paused for a moment, and as he did, a frown bore onto his expression, helping him look even more angsty than he did previously.

Suddenly, he snapped out of his reverie, pulling a folder out from under his stack of work and dropping it on top of it all. Your heart nearly stopped at the sight.

That folder… that would mean he knows everything about you up to this point.

Not good.

"I thought I was misunderstanding the situation when I was told that I'd be getting a third year transfer. After reading your file, though, I have a feeling I can read the circumstances much more clearly." Everything in that moment, all of his moods to this point, now made sense. Eraserhead, a pro you had been familiar with for years, knew __everything__. Your quirk, your troubles, your __past__.

"You don't think I belong here."

Eraserhead didn't miss a beat.

"No, I don't." The coolness of his tone never faltered, which only served to make you feel more unwelcome. "The students in my class have been through enough. Having a human target join in just when they're about to be free from studies is something I fought heavily against."

The words__human target __caused goosebumps to rise straight to the surface of your skin. If Eraserhead noticed the look of fear on your face, he didn't comment on it, nor did his expression soften. "Still, I was the only one on this side of things. It seems as if neither of us have a choice."

"I don't associate myself with him and never have. Our entire lives have been lived separately and nothing about that will ever change." You whispered, holding your gaze steady as you locked eyes with your new teacher. This time, though, his face twitched into something that nearly resembled a smirk.

"I understand. Unfortunately, we're not in a position to take any risks; I would advise you to play it safe, {L/N}. This is a new start for you."

With that, he turned to the door and called out. "Ashido, come in."

On cue, a girl with horns shuffled her way into the classroom, looking absolutely excited. You looked over to see your teacher now on the floor, sliding himself into a large… sleeping bag? You had no time to be caught off guard, as the girl was suddenly blocking your view.

"Mr. Aizawa asked me to show you around and help you get used to everything, I hope that's okay! I'll help you move into your room and introduce you to the rest of the class. It'll be a ton of fun, come on!" You were being pulled out of the room before you could respond, unable to say goodbye to your teacher or really even collect yourself. Your classmate had a very overwhelming personality and was chatting all the way through the school, showing you the main points such as the locker rooms and the cafeteria. All you could do was nod and smile, unable to admit that none of it was soaking in at all.

"Hey, Earth to new girl!" Ashido waved her hand in front of your face, looking slightly worried. "Are you okay? I know this is all probably super overwhelming. I was just asking what your quirk is!"

She sat down on a bench outside the main school building and patted the spot next to her, which you happily accepted. You didn't want to tell her that your knees were beginning to feel weak due to the weight of the week's events.

"Oh, right. It's called__Precipitation__." Ashido looked genuinely interested in what you were saying, so you didn't feel awkward about continuing. "It's moisture manipulation, basically. I can take control of any liquid- rain, fog, even sweat. I can control the shape or movement to any of it." To prove your words, you pointed to a puddle of rain water on the cement and activated your quirk.

When you did this, you always felt ice cold chills run through your body. It felt as if icicles were shooting up through your limbs, straight to the tips of your fingers and toes. The bigger the subject, the more concentration it took, and you were only able to hold it in your control for a few minutes. If there isn't enough water around, if you are too far from it, or if it's too hot outside, your quirk isn't able to activate.

You let the water lift into the air, spinning upwards and forming a tornado shape. Right as you were thinking about how lame it all felt and looked, Ashido interjected with a squeal and a clap of her hands. "That's amazing! I'm able to secrete acid from my skin, but it's not nearly as pretty as yours is!"

For the next few minutes, you traded off showing your quirks, trying to make the most of the limited space you had. It was the fun you needed after a moving period so stressful, and by the end of it, you were feeling like you made a new friend. Ashido stopped her acid flow as her phone vibrated in her pocket, and she pulled it out to read a text message. It must have been important, because she was suddenly on her feet again, pulling you up and towards another set of very tall buildings.

"It's lunch time, you have to meet everyone!"

At her words, the pool of nerves in your stomach instantly returned. Ashido was easy to get along with, so much so that you nearly forgot about how there was __so many others__ that you still had to meet. This was just the beginning of your journey, you reminded yourself, even if it had felt like days already. Hopefully, they were all as lighthearted as your first friend was.

"What did you say your name was again?" Ashido asked, pausing between the two sets of doors that guarded your new dormitory.

"{L/N}." You were embarrassed to find that your voice came out in barely a whisper as you clung to the bag up on your shoulder. Ashido gave you a sympathetic smile before turning and swung the doors open, letting them slam into the walls. So many faces turned towards you both at this, most looking surprised at the sudden motion and stopping what they were doing to stare.

"Hey everyone, this is {L/N}, she's with us now!"

*✧:｡*.:｡✧*.｡✰*.:｡✧*.:｡✧*.｡✰*.:✧*.:｡✧*.:｡✧*

By the time you were pushed into the circle of chaos that was the common room, you were __surely__ crimson and surely shaking. Ashido had gone around and introduced you to sixteen people, some greeting you very energetically (the boy named Iida nearly tore your arm off with his hand shake) and others giving you but a curt nod, like the one named Tokoyami. There were so many names to remember and so many to introduce yourself to, and it seemed like others were picking up on your almost __horrified__ aura.

"Welcome to UA, {L/N}-chan." A girl with a ponytail and warm eyes nodded in your direction, her hands clasping in front of her. "If you need anything, please let me know. I'd be happy to help you catch up with our studies."

"If you need __anything__, ask me first, m'lady." Many eyes immediately rolled at this comment, all turning to a boy that had electricity literally radiating off of him. You felt his eyes on you almost the entire time, and now that you were looking at him, you thought you remembered him as the one named Kaminari. Was he drooling?

"Chill, bro, don't scare her away on the first day." A boy next to Kaminari lightly punched his shoulder before turning to you with a shy smile. As bad as it made you feel, you didn't remember his name, but you made a mental note to talk to him again in private later. All of them, to your utter joy, all seemed welcoming. It was a strange difference to how your teacher took your entrance, and you knew that if they all knew as much as he did, they probably wouldn't be as kind to you as they are now. That, though, was a conversation for another day.

Your eyes drifted from one to the next, and one more look around the overall group brought up a question.

"Shouldn't there be twenty of us?" You asked, quickly recounting the number of bodies in the room. "I might have read my schedule wrong."

A shy boy with big eyes and freckles piped up from his spot on the couch, where he was furiously scribbling into a notebook. "Kacchan isn't here, he usually doesn't eat with us. By the way, {L/N}-chan, what's your quirk?"

Ashido let out a sing-song tone and turned your body away from the boy, instead facing you towards the kitchen. You didn't know for sure, but you were guessing that boy liked to talk. "He was talking about Bakugou. He's a big grump, I'd say you're lucky so far for not running into him. Are you hungry?"

You weren't at all, to be honest, but you helped Ashido and your new classmates prepare lunch anyway. They told you about how they usually eat on campus, but when they heard that you were coming in today, they felt it was better that they did something at the dorms. That made you feel extremely thankful… you weren't sure how many more new environments you could take in throughout one day.

As you were helping to set the main table, the sound of a door slamming__hard__ made you throw the plate you were holding up into the air. Thankfully, the freckled boy caught it just before it shattered into pieces, saving you from a very embarrassing moment. You took a moment to thank him, explaining to him how this day had you on edge and you couldn't help but feel a bit shaky. He seemed to understand, even if he looked nervous himself to even be talking to you.

You didn't see it in the moment, but as you were talking to Midoriya, the classmate you hadn't met yet stomped his way into the common room, ready to fire off insults on how they were making a mess and how they__better fucking clean it all up. __

Before he could, though, his eyes landed on your face. You didn't notice, as you were lost in conversation with Midoriya, but the boy felt every cell in his body light on fire. Pain shot through his head, causing him to shut his eyes and immediately slam his palms against his temples. It felt like knives were being struck through his brain and up through his eyes, but before he could even make a physical plead, it was gone. When he opened his eyes, something was different. He wasn't seeing in just shades of {E/C} like he had his entire life… he was seeing an endless array of shades that he didn't even know existed. Every single object in the room stood out to him in different hues, but nothing-__nothing__\- seemed to matter more in the universe than you, a girl he had never even seen prior to thirty seconds ago.

Bakugou Katsuki turned towards the front door and ran faster than he ever had in his life.


	2. chapter two

Bakugou wasn't sure where he was going.

He just knew that he needed to go.

Everything in the world was different to him to now- something detrimental to a boy that placed his safety in what he knew. As he ran past multicolored leaves and coordinated hues on store displays, Katsuki realized that he wasn't prepared for this. When he was given something to study, he learned it down to the detail. He knew what to do in situations that arose in his life both as a student and as a hero in training… until now.

For the first time in a long time, he had no words. When he ran to the city limit he turned around and hunted for somewhere to sit, somewhere to close his eyes and think about everything that was going on.

When he couldn't find a spot private enough, he felt his heart creep further up his throat. His head was spinning and all he wanted was for everything to go back to normal. Things were overwhelming enough for him as it was with falling behind his classmates, especially that fucking _Deku, _and the bottled-up stress of not knowing what he was going to do after graduation. It was far enough away to where he was able to shove that fear down most times, but with everything that had just happened to him, everything seemed to be rising to the surface.

_Soulmates. _Bakugou nearly sneered in his mind, part of the process that that wasn't really sinking in until now. _I don't have time for a fucking soulmate. _

As he spoke, he felt a new feeling rise in him. It was something that wasn't exactly new to him, but something that was only ever felt when thinking about his drive to become the world's best pro hero. Images of you flashed through his mind. The memory of your gentle smile softened his heart, but when he remembered who you were talking to, it brought up that old feeling like bile in his throat. He wanted to _protect _you, almost- he wanted you _away _from that fucking nerd.

He reeled around the corner of the alley he was walking past and laid a taut punch onto the brick wall. It was powerful enough for him to let out a broken grunt, his hand immediately moving to grip his wrist as it fell limp. He wasn't sure if it was broken, but _fuck_, did it hurt.

After spending the next couple minutes panting in emotion in that alleyway, Bakugou decided that it was best to just go back to the dorms and get it over with. He wasn't going to let a girl get in the way of his life _or _his Sunday, regardless of whether it was his soulmate or not. He always told himself that the whole thing was bullshit.

There was a part of him that was screaming for him to not feel so repulsed by the idea, and he was quick to shove it down as he broke out into a jog, this time less feverish and more sorrowful.

"Bro, where have you been?" Kirishima asked as Bakugou came through the entry doors of the dorm. The blonde kept his eyes down, scanning the common room for your form, and was relieved when he saw you weren't there. He wanted to go straight to his room, but the fear of running into you in the hallway almost had him nauseous. Instead, he plopped on the couch next to his friend, who was looking rather worried about his state. "Bakugou, dude, your hand! What happened?"

In a normal world, Bakugou would have snatched his hand away and told him to mind his business. Today, though, he was drained of any sense of himself and was too overwhelmed to form a coherent sentence, especially once he got a better look at his hand.

Serious injuries, even deaths that he had seen while doing hero work, looked so very tame when they were all warped in different shades of {e/c}. He didn't realize how _raw _it all looked when it was in the colors that the universe provided. His skin was tan, but it was blotted with hues of red, purple, and black due to his injury. His knuckles were busted open from the brick and blood from that had dripped and dried down his fingers. Even without the colors he could tell that his wrist was extremely swollen now, but the addition of the blacks and purples only added to bile that was churning in his stomach.

Never in his life had Bakugou ever felt so physically or mentally _hopeless. _

Kirishima was still attempting to get his attention by the time Aizawa had strolled through the common room, entering to do a round and ensure that no one was getting into trouble. Usually when he did these, it wasn't long before he found _something _that was out of regulation- it usually was always a situation including Kaminari. This time, though, was much different. At the sight of Bakugou, he froze and sighed into his scarf. What had set the explosive boy off this time, and why wasn't he doing anything about it?

"Bakugou. Let's go." Before giving him a chance to respond, the pro walked right back out the doors to leave the dorm. He peered over his shoulder once to make sure that his student was following him, and noticed that his eyes were shooting everywhere, as if he was… seeing things for the first time. The walk to Recovery Girl's office was one they've all made many times, and as it was a pretty typical day, he couldn't understand the boy's sudden interest in everything around him. Unless-

Aizawa's heart almost stopped beating in his chest.

The pro himself had found his soulmate long ago, so he was aware of the changes that occur when you first lay eyes on them. Bakugou was checking off all of the boxes so far, but Aizawa was confused as to how this could have happened if he hadn't seen very many new people in the last few weeks- until his mind landed on you.

Aizawa was lost in thought, his lips turning down into a frown as he waited for Bakugou to catch up to him. _Out of all of these humans, it had to be her. _

When Bakugou made it back to the dorms, his hand fully healed, he still wasn't able to shake the heavy feeling in his heart. He wasn't one to get anxious over the mere thought of looking at someone, but as he made his way up to his room, he was feeling like a certain indigo-haired pro hero. With his head cast downwards and his hands stuffed into his pockets, Bakugou shuffled down the hallway. He looked up just a bit at the sound of water and had chills run down his body at the sight of who it was.

You were standing at the water fountain, holding the button down with one hand and using the other to direct the stream high into the air and into your mouth. You missed, though, and it came splattering on your forehead.

_Great, _he thought to himself. _She's a fucking idiot. _

"Hey Bakugou! You haven't met {y/n} yet! Isn't her quirk cool?" Sero was yelling down the hall, watching in glee as you drifted water into Ashido's mouth instead of your own. He didn't notice the others at first, but that didn't surprise him at all. Once he lays eyes on you, it feels as if the world freezes on its axis.

He wasn't ready for the explosion in his soul when you made eye contact with him for the first time.

You were ready to greet the mysterious boy, but instead, your head spun and flipped in the same transformation that your soulmate went through that morning. White, piercing pain shot through your cells, causing you to double over and let out a shattering screech, allowing for anyone in the entire building to hear it ring out. In seconds, all of your new friends were surrounding you, trying to help you off the floor and ease the pain that absolutely no one would be able to reign in.

Except, maybe… Bakugou?

As he stood frozen in fear, something from a past lesson on soulmates sparked through his mind. Without a second thought his body was moving before his mind was, throwing himself through the crowd that now consisted of every single member of class 3-A. Pushing Iida out of the way, who was currently trying to capture your attention, Bakugou grasped your skull between his large hands and forced you to look up at him. The harsh motion caused you to slowly and cautiously open your eyes, squinting up at whoever was now holding you.

As soon as the eye contact was made, they weren't able to stop. The tension in the room was so thick that you could have cut it with a knife, but no one in the class would have dared interrupt the moment. The second Bakugou's skin was on yours, the pain shut off like flipping a switch. The new colors all around you were absolutely terrifying to you… why didn't anyone tell you that there were negatives to it all? With tears flowing down your face, you were too afraid to look away from Bakugou's eyes. Everything around you was new, but the color of the boy's eyes were all you have known for your entire life. In those eyes, you felt home.

If only the boy had a personality that would allow you to discover that.

"A-are you soulmates, {y/n}-chan?" Midoriya peeped from behind your back. He must have been sat there while you were in pain… if you remembered correctly, you did faintly feel a set of hands on your shoulders while you were writhing. Anyone in the hall could have heard the near disappointment in Midoriya's voice, including Bakugou, who snapped his eyes away from you and up to the freckled boy and _snarled. _

Suddenly, the room was so silent that all you could hear was each other's breathing. Bakugou realized what he did, and once his sense came back to him, he yanked himself off the ground and turned, ignoring everyone as he stomped back to his room and slammed the door.

The sound of it locking hurt you like a slap in the face.

"Holy shit." Kaminari whispered. Normally, his tone was light, as he was one to make the best of the situation. With this moment, though, he wasn't sure anyone could. "Bakugou has a soulmate."


End file.
